


Day 19 – Whisper in the dark

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Sam Winchester, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: What happens in the dark, stays in the dark





	Day 19 – Whisper in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

It was one of his many secrets, and Sam hated all of them, but this one was one of this deepest and darkest secrets. Should Dean ever get to know about it Sam would turn around on the spot and run because there was no way he would explain himself to Dean. More like, he couldn’t reveal himself… or why he carved this so much.  
  
It was in the middle of the night, and Dean still hadn’t returned from the bar they visited earlier. This gave Sam the opportunity to tell Dean he found someone to spend the night with and Dean wouldn’t ask any questions. It wouldn’t even be a lie but still…  
  
His breathing turned faster when he opened the door to a motel room on the other side of the city. He closed the door silently and stepped into the room. There, on the other side of the stand was the one who helped him to keep himself together and kept the shadows at bay, but only barely.  
  
Sam lowered his eyes and stayed where he was until he was told to do something.  
  
“You came here as soon as I told you to, very good Sam.” Sam closed his eyes at the first syllable spoken in this gravely and dark voice that sent shivers down his back. “Thank you,” Sam replied out of habit, but still, he didn’t look up.  
  
He heard the rustle of clothes and someone moved into his view in front of him. “Look at me, Sam.” Another shiver went down his back at the way his name was spoken, but Sam did as he was told and met the deep blue eyes of the angel in front of him.  
  
“You did so well during the past few days, Sam. You stood against strong enemies and still came out victorious. You fought them and beat them in their own game. Well done, Sam Winchester.”  
  
Sam felt his body tremble at the praise from the someone he wasn’t sure he should trust during these times. But who was left he could trust with everything? Not Dean, that’s for sure.  
  
“Thank you, Castiel,” Sam answered again and didn’t fight off the hands, colder than usual, who pulled his jacket off his shoulders. He didn’t give in to the urge to look down when the firm but elegant fingers opened the buttons of his shirt. He was still staring into the angel’s too blue eyes to belong to a mortal.  
  
“I’m proud of what you’ve achieved, Sam. So proud…”  
  
Whispered words against his throat and Sam whimpered when he felt the timbre of Castiel’s voice resonate in his body. Neither did he resist when Castiel pressed him down on the bed later that night.  
  
The angel never stopped whispering hushed words of praise.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
